


our words

by ughlau



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, appearance of spanish words, i tried.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughlau/pseuds/ughlau
Summary: seulgi keeps seungwan company while she studies.





	

“so, what is it tonight?” seulgi asks as she plops down on the bed next to seungwan. her eyes scan the book her girlfriend’s holding before she lays her head on her lap, purely out of habit.

“it’s about the spanish literature class i missed on wednesday morning. turns out the professor covered a lot more than usual,” seungwan sighs, twirling her pencil. seulgi feels a little sorry  for her before smiling at the memory of that morning, the image of seungwan tripping over everything in their apartment in order to quickly get ready still fresh in her mind.

“thankfully, i’ve gone through most of it already,” seungwan says as she turns the page. then she sticks the pencil in her hair, since she’s convinced that’s the most convenient way, and reaches out to hold seulgi’s hand.

it’s become a thing for them. whenever seulgi  comes back home from work to a studying seungwan, she keeps her company while she studies, with their fingers intertwined.

sometimes seungwan replaces studying with reading and that’s when they read together, their fingers playing and touching as much as they can. seungwan keeps her full attention on the book then, while seulgi struggles to, even the simple hand touching making her heart beat faster.

and so it is that seulgi is feeling fidgety and needy tonight, having missed seungwan the whole day and it doesn’t take much until she starts talking.

“back in the day i couldn’t understand why i never remembered many spanish words, no matter how much you read to me,” she mumbles quickly. “but maybe it’s just because i listen to your voice more than the actual words.”

this startles seungwan but makes her smile nevertheless. she looks at seulgi from behind the book and notices that seulgi isn’t looking directly at her but their joined hands instead and is deep in thought.

“i remember _por favor_ , and _eres bella_ , _muchas gracias_ and your favorite _no me gusta_ by heart,” she continues and slowly lifts herself up to sit so she can face seungwan. “but have you ever wondered what my favorite phrase was?”

studying long forgotten, seungwan shakes her head in response when seulgi finally looks at her. she’s almost afraid to speak up, worried that saying anything would stop seulgi from expressing her thoughts. she’s always struggled to do so, always just left the words at the tip of her tongue. and now she’s looking at seungwan and her eyes are twinkling.

“ _te amo_ ,” is what she says, loudly and clearly. seungwan doesn’t know why it feels like the first time seulgi told her she loved her but she wishes she could stay in the moment forever.

that’s before her emotions get the best of her and before her hands reach out to pull seulgi close and kiss her. her mind is clouded with seulgi’s love and the way seulgi’s lips fit against hers and _seulgi_.

the moment their lips part just a little, is when seungwan says it back.

“ _yo también te amo_.”


End file.
